How To Write An Amazing Glee FanFiction!
by You'veBeenGleedBaby
Summary: How to write the best glee fanfiction! This is the official way! This has to be my longest chapter ever!


This is how you should all write your glee fanficitons!

A/N: ALL OF THIS IS BASED OFF OF WHAT I READ ON FANFICTION!

* * *

**Step #1:** Write an author note! With stupid, nothing to do with the story things!

A/N: Hello people of glee fanfiction! How are you? I am good just so you know! This is my first fanfic so don't be jerks! If you have something to say put it as nicely as possible! Today is April 30th, 2013 and it is currently 8:26 P.M.! Yeah! I hope you enjoy my story though! If you don't I will be depressed! I hate bullies! I hope they go to hell! Like when Rachel sang _Gives You Hell_ to Finn! Rachel sucks! Finn sucks! BRAM sucks! Santana is the best! Quinn is the best! Brittana and Quinntana are the best! Anything with Santana is the best really! I mean seriously who doesn't love Santana?

* * *

**Step #2: **Write a boring disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Glee characters! If I did I would have Brittana back together and them ruling the world! (Off topic :P) I am writing this disclaimer because I don't want to get sued for writing a fanfiction even though we don't need to!

* * *

**Step #3: **Write an amazing beginning!

CHOO-CHOO! The train was coming fast! Sam struggled to untie himself but Santana tied him good! He looked over to his right and saw Brittany kissing Santana. "HELP!" screamed Sam. Santana looked over at Sam and laughed. _Being the supreme ruler of the world was hard_ she thought.

* * *

**Step #4:** Make them OOC (Out Of Character)!

Finn ran up to Rachel and pushed her right into the locker. Rachel dropped all of her books and fell down. Santana came running over to Rachel and helped her pick the books up. Then she picked Rachel up.

* * *

**Step #5:** Write a lovely love confession!

"You see Santana I have something to tell you." said Rachel as they entered the empty choir room. Santana looked at Rachel with hope in her eyes.

"And what is that Rach?" asked Santana.

"You see, Santana, I..I'm...," stuttered Rachel as she looked at Santana right in the eyes. "I'm in love with you!" Rachel grabbed Santana's head and kissed her. The kiss then soon became a make out.

Kurt walked in and froze. He soon screamed like a baby and ran out of the room scared for life.

* * *

**Step #6: **Make sure there is singing, A LOT OF SINGING!

Rachel looked at Santana and then smirked. She sat on the chair and then looked at the band to start playing. They started to play and Rachel started to sing.

_Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love that was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had?  
If you let me, I can help you out with all of that_

Rachel had her eyes on Santana. Finn looked like he was about to punch someone.

_Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, oh, I can help  
Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Let me love you  
A heart of numbness gets brought to life  
I'll take you there_

The rest of the glee club looked on in shock.

_I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It's been there for quite a while  
I just wanna be the one to remind what it is to smile  
I would like to show you what true love can really do_

Mr. Schuester looked shocked also.

_Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, oh, I can help  
Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Let me love you  
A heart of numbness gets brought to life  
I'll take you there_

Santana had tears streaming down her face while smiling.

_Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, oh, I can help_

When Rachel finished everyone except Finn and Santana clapped awkwardly.

* * *

**Step #7: **If you want to go all out make the characters (namely Sam) speak a different language!

Madre = Italian

Maminka = Czech

Mamá = Spanish

Mère = French

* * *

**Step #8: **Crazy conclusion!

In the end Sam gets run over by the train. Santana and Brittany run away, get married, have lady loving sex, have kids, and live a happy life without Sam in it.

* * *

**Step #9: **Write another Author's Note!

A/N: I just finished re-reading my fanfiction! I am nearly crying! If only this happened on Glee! Did you see Lights Out? It was awesome because Santana was there! I hope Santana, Quinn, and Brittany are in Wonder-ful or else I will cry! Oh and can't wate for Katey Sagal to play Artie's mom, Nancy Abrams!

* * *

**Step #10:** Ask for reviews in your Author's Note!

A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WRITE ME A REVIEW! I LIKE GOOD REVIEWS NOT BAD ONES IF YOU WANTED TO KNOW!

* * *

**Step #11: **Wait for reviews!

Wait for a lot of reviews!

* * *

**Step #12:** Start writing the sequel!

But Sam was never really dead! And he was out for revenge! For he shall get revenge!

* * *

**Step #13:** Finish all sequels!

Sam officially died from poison. Santana and Brittany died a few years late due to getting old. The couple lived a happy life and will be together in the after life.

* * *

**Step #14: **Re-read your fanfiction from the start!

* * *

**Step #15: **Log out and be a guest! Then write positive reviews!

This is the best glee fanfiction I have ever read! Whoever hates this sucks and should just die in a hole!

* * *

**Step #16: **Write another new fanfiction!

* * *

**Step #17:**Repeat every step!

* * *

THE END! THAT IS HOW YOU WRITE AN AMAZING GLEE FANFICTION!


End file.
